Sobrevivência
by isis-chan15
Summary: 23 de Julho de 1942 Milhares de soldados japoneses são enviados em campanha a Papua Nova Guiné. Março de 1943 Aliados bombardeiam barcos japoneses de transporte de mantimentos. Agosto de 1943 Quartel General Japonês decide abandonar as tropas. [Clima Sasunarusasu]


23 de Julho de 1942

Milhares de soldados japoneses são enviados em campanha a Papua Nova Guiné.

Março de 1943

Aliados bombardeiam barcos japoneses de transporte de mantimentos.

Agosto de 1943

Quartel General Japonês decide abandonar as tropas.

IMPORTANTE! POR FAVOR LEIA: Bem antes de mais nada eu quero ressaltar que esta história foi inspirada num documentário que eu vi no canal de história… eu não faço a mínima ideia se tal coisa aconteceu ou não… então não quero de maneira nenhuma ofender ninguém. Trata-se de uma história fictícia tenham isso em conta… Em seguida trata-se (e como já é meu costume de uma temática um pouco pesada)… Passa-se durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e foca-se no tema da suposta prática de canibalismo pelos soldados japoneses na Nova Guiné, então compreendo que não seja algo que vá agradar qualquer pessoa. Era para ser uma one shot mas tendo em conta a temática pesada decidi dividir em duas partes… assim se alguém que ler esta primeira não se sentir a vontade de prosseguir terá a oportunidade de terminar a sua leitura sem que o assunto mais chocante seja tocado.

Outra coisa para quem está há espera de um grande romance… desenganem-se… terá um clima algo semelhante a isso mas nada de concreto… é uma fic para maiores de 18 apenas pela sua temática e não por ter outro tipo de ações…

Tirando isto e para quem ainda desejar ler… Boa leitura…

23 Julho 1942

Chego a Nova Guiné junto aos muitos companheiros da minha unidade. Venho como soldado e como médico, para tirar e salvar vidas. A posição privilegiada da minha família na sociedade, e acima de tudo o dinheiro que possuímos permitiu que termina-se os meus estudos antes de incursar na carreira militar. Mas aqui, é unicamente esse mero diploma que me separa de qualquer outro soldado. Não tenho ilusões. Sou um entre milhares. Apenas espero que a minha capacidade de salvar vidas possa ser usada antes de perder a minha. Nada de surpreendente, nada para ser chorado, nada de diferente, no meio a uma guerra.

24 Julho 1942 (amanhecer)

Chegamos há menos de uma hora ao acampamento. Fui imediatamente levado até ao posto de comando onde me instruíram sobre as minhas funções. Agora encontro-me na barraca que funciona como hospital. Apenas uma ala com "camas" improvisadas dispersas paralelamente em ambos os lados das paredes e um cómodo à parte onde o equipamento médico se encontra armazenado (pouco, muito pouco se atendermos às necessidades), e que serviria também como o meu quarto particular. Uma regalia da profissão talvez? Ou apenas a mostra da necessidade da minha permanecia constante. Mas não tenho tempo para apreciar a minha nova habitação. O alvorecer, trás de volta a consciência daqueles que até então permaneciam adormecidos e com ela a perceção da dor esquecida pelo cansaço noturno. O trabalho chama, literalmente.

25 Julho 1942

Dia calmo. Por alguns dias (ou pelo menos assim me disseram) não têm existidos investidas concretas por parte das tropas inimigas. Por nossa também não. Ambos os lados se encontram expectantes. Talvez a premonição de algo maior. Não sei dizer. Os pacientes e camaradas que cuidei hoje eram maioritariamente aqueles que já se encontravam a recuperar nas alcofas improvisadas da "ala hospitalar". No entanto algo me surpreendeu. Existiam feridos sim. Muitos. Grande parte com ferimentos ligeiros, pois aqueles que se feriram gravemente já tiveram tempo de morrer antes mesmo de eu chegar para que pudesse tentar fazer algo por eles. Mas o que poderia fazer se até aqueles com mazelas ligeiras pareciam tombar como tordos vítima não do corte mas da infeção? No entanto, nada de anormal em tempos de guerra. O que me surpreendeu foi a quantidade de doentes, de corpos fracos demais para lutar, incapacitados não por balas mas pelo clima, pelo ambiente estranho, e sobretudo pela falta de alimento. Felizmente com a minha unidade chegaram também novos mantimentos, aos quais os soldados se agarraram como o último fio de esperança, a última noção de humanidade, de casa, no meio daquela terra sem vida. E o mais surpreendente foi perceber que também isso era extremamente banal.

26 Julho 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

27 Julho de 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

28 Julho 1942

Um ataque inimigo inesperado causou uma maior afluência de feridos ao "hospital". Pela primeira vez pode testemunhar ali, em primeira mão, sem que qualquer outro tratamento, ou tentativa de tal, tivesse sido aplicado, as verdadeiras feridas de uma guerra. E não falo de braços e pernas em falta, de ferimentos de bala ou cortes profundos, de ossos partidos ou músculos desfeitos. Falo do sentimento de derrota no rosto dos que voltam carregando consigo os companheiros que conseguiram resgatar, olhando sobre o ombro como se ainda vissem ao longe os que caíram no campo de batalha. Sabendo que mesmo de entre aqueles que chagavam às minhas mãos com vida poucos seriam os que sobreviveriam para voltar a enfrentar o inferno lado a lado. Podendo então ser esses a ter que os resgatar ou abandonar, caídos como tantos outros.

29 Julho 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

30 Julho 1942

O ataque planeado em retaliação àquele de há dois dias atrás mostrou-se um sucesso que agradou aqueles de maior patente, estrategistas que o haviam planeado minuciosamente. O sentimento de dever cumprido (quem sabe se não de vingança cumprida) instalou-se sobre os soldados. Os que haviam participado anteriormente e que portanto se encontravam ainda dispersos aos meus cuidados sorriam vitoriosos esquecendo-se por momentos da precariedade das suas vidas. Mesmo quando mais números foram acrescentados aos que se contorciam naquelas camas ou aos que apodreciam longe da vista, aquela aura de glória mórbida não desapareceu. Nada que não se esperasse da natureza humana. Afinal não são estas pequenas vitórias que alimentam o ânimo das tropas?

31 Julho 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

1 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

2 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

3 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

4 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

5 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

6 Agosto 1942

Dia normal. Feridos, doentes, moribundos, mortos. Escrevo algo apenas pela necessidade de retirar a minha mente, ainda que por minutos, da inercia desta normalidade macabra. Mas nem tema encontro para escrever.

7 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

8 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar.

9 Agosto 1942

Nada de novo a relatar. Talvez não volte a escrever.

Outubro 1942 (perdi a conta ao dia)

Não tenho escrito. Afinal até a monotonia de escrever "nada de novo a relatar" se mostra incrivelmente penosa e maçadora. Os dias normais numa guerra são regados a sangue, choro, gritos, expulsões, medo, nada de novo na verdade, nada que ninguém já não estaria a espera. Nada que alguém queira ler. Mas ouve algo que reparei nestes últimos meses. Uma espécie de padrão comportamental que molda desde as conversas entre os soldados até ao planeamento estratégico. Um ciclo que se inicia desde a chegada de mantimentos até que estes começam a escassear. As tropas trabalham melhor de barriga cheia. Algo bastante intuitivo de se deduzir. O número de investidas da nossa parte aumenta muito logo de seguida à chegada de provisões e tende a diminuir drasticamente com a falta delas. Já o número de feridos é maior com a chegada e o de doentes com a ausência. O número de mortos, no entanto, mantem-se praticamente constante.

Janeiro 1943

Não sei que dia é, talvez vinte e tal, pouco importa. O que importa é que hoje me sinto impelido a escrever. Pela primeira vez me sinto impelido a escrever de forma quase autoritária por todos os meus sentidos. E porquê? Pelo mais simples de todos os motivos. Porque posso. Porque estou vivo. Hoje o acampamento em que me encontrava foi atacado pelo inimigo. Enganem-se em pensar que este ímpeto que me leva a escrever se deve à adrenalina ainda instalada após uma batalha. A minha primeira na verdade. Mas os relatos de uma batalha parecem-me banais face a este simples facto: eu saí dela com vida. Eu não iria sair com vida. Eu não deveria sair com vida. Eu estava preparado para morrer. Não por ser um cobarde que até então se barricou protegido pelas paredes de madeira daquele hospital improvisado, abrigando-se na sua condição profissional de forma a se manter oculto das linhas da frente de batalha. Sim eu era um médico e tal condição levava a que a minha vida fosse de certa forma priorizada não em detrimento de outras mas sim em prol das que poderia salvar, e como tal até então não havia entrado em nenhum combate direto. Mas era também um soldado, e como tal estava preparado para lutar, estava preparado para matar ou morrer de forma honrada. E foi isso que eu fiz exceto pela última parte já que se tivesse de facto morrido não estaria agora a escrever. Lutei e matei até que o meu próprio corpo começa-se a reclamar pelo cansaço e pelas pequenas feridas que apesar de menores em seriedade mitigavam um corpo que tinha que se manter atento e em movimento. Uma granada explodiu próxima a mim. Demasiado próxima. O engenho em si não me causou dano mas a força da sua explosão atirou o meu corpo em meio à poeira e aos escombros que levantara. A minha cabeça girou, um zumbido agudo ecoava nos meus ouvidos enquanto eu procurava reerguer-me, tentando focar o mundo disforme que me rodeava. E a primeira coisa que consegui focar foi uma arma apontada na minha direção. Medo? Claro que tive. Mas o medo já se tinha instalado de forma tão permanente que a pontada mais forte no meu peito foi posta rapidamente de parte. A pergunta era, porque é que ainda não haviam disparado? Ultrapassei o choque de ver aquela arma a apenas alguns centímetros da minha cabeça e comecei então a ver para além dela. O homem que a carregava era muito jovem, talvez ainda mais novo que eu. Tinha cabelos loiros que eu admitia ver pela primeira vez na vida mas em vez de estranhar confesso ter achado a cor verdadeiramente bonita. Encarava-me com olhos de um azul celeste profundo com uma seriedade que contrastava com o rosto ainda de feições juvenis. Percebendo que este não iria disparar encarei-o de volta e levantei-me lentamente para ficar assim a sua frente, eu era um pouco mais alto que ele. De igual para igual? De maneira nenhuma, afinal ele acompanhou o meu movimento com a mira da sua arma. Não existe igualdade possível quando vês pelo canto dos olhos que a batalha esta perdida e que muito provavelmente respiras apenas para te tornares prisioneiro de guerra. Mas então um grito de retirada é ouvido ao longe e ele simplesmente se afasta ainda de arma em riste encarando-me até decidir ser suficientemente seguro para me voltar as costas e desatar a correr. Ele havia poupado a minha vida. Foi a primeira coisa inesperada em meio à guerra.

Janeiro 1943

Dia seguinte ao anterior, então acho que será o vinte e tal e um? Montamos um novo acampamento num local teoricamente estratégico procurando recuperar o que foi perdido junto com o anterior. Mas vidas não se recuperam. E os feridos são mais do que aqueles que eu poderia salvar mesmo que todas as minhas ferramentas não tivessem ficado perdidas nos escombros do "hospital". Um novo está a ser erguido a uma rapidez impressionante tendo em conta a situação precária dos nossos soldados desanimados pela derrota ainda tão presente. Mas o instinto de sobrevivência impera e é necessário existir o mínimo (e que mínimo pequeno) de condições para albergar aqueles que ainda respiram, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Uma equipa foi também enviada para tentar recuperar o pouco que se espera ter sobrado dos mantimentos esquecidos durante a batalha e eu esperava vivamente que eles fossem capazes de recuperar o máximo de remédios e utensílios médicos possíveis. Amarrar cotos com tiras de pano encardidas rasgadas das vestes dos falecidos não se mostrava nada eficaz na prevenção de infeções. Não que existissem muitas esperanças de sobrevivência mesmo com ligaduras apropriadas. Muitos morreram enquanto eu tentava inutilmente estancar uma hemorragia que apenas a minha teimosia como médico não me deixava admitir que não poderia ser estancada. Mas será que era só isso? Porque de cada vez que uma vida se apagava ao meu lado eu me perguntava, o porquê de estar vivo? Não que não acha-se a minha vida importante. Mas não existia razão para ela ainda existir, pelo menos não daquela forma ainda apoiando os meu companheiros em vez de me sujeitar a trabalhos forçados nas mãos do inimigo. Afinal teria sido tão fácil puxar o gatilho… então porquê?

Fevereiro 1943 (pelo menos eu acho que já é Fevereiro)

A cada dia as condições pioram. O número de feridos não tem aumentado uma vez que as tropas inimigas parecem ter decidido se manter quietas após o grande ataque de dias atrás. E honestamente de momento nem mesmo se quiséssemos poderíamos ter retaliado. Mas o que estou a dizer é óbvio que queríamos. A sede por vingança e a necessidade de recuperar a dignidade derrubada com a derrota era gritante em cada rosto. Mas como disse no início as condições pioravam. Os mantimentos já por natureza escassos eram quase inexistentes agora que muitos haviam sido perdidos durante o ataque e o número de soldados debilitados pela fome aumentava a cada dia. Aguardávamos ansiosamente a chegada de comida enquanto tentávamos sobreviver com os pequenos animais, plantas ou até insetos que encontrávamos. Alguns, em especial, as plantas mostraram matar mais rapidamente que a fome. Afinal estávamos em território desconhecido e não sabíamos que venenos estes "alimentos" poderiam conter. O desespero crescia como ondas e os olhos eram postos no horizonte aguardando pelos barcos que trariam a salvação, mas que sabíamos só deveriam chagar no próximo més.

Fevereiro 1943 (ainda Fevereiro?)

A sensação de agonia e impotência ao redor tem feito por momentos me esquecer das questões que por dias rondaram a minha mente. E dos olhos azuis profundos que muitas vezes assaltavam o meu pensamento. Mas agora outra questão se colocava. Teria eu sobrevivido apenas para morrer de fome em meio a tantos outros? Rumores de que uma nova fonte de alimento teria sido de certa forma sugerida começaram a se insurgir. Mas não quero acreditar que tal tenha acontecido. Não enquanto ainda existem olhos esperançosos voltados para o horizonte. Além disso foram feitos contatos com outras unidades. Uma resposta chegaria em questão de dias.

_Continua…_

Bem gostaria muito honestamente de saber a vossa opinião… Não pergunto se gostaram porque me parece um pouco tolo perguntar se alguém gosta de algo com uma temática tão terrível… mas gostaria, mais do que em qualquer outra altura, ou do que em qualquer outra fic, saber o que pensaram…

Até à próxima.

PS: Eu sei que tenho muitas outras fic's em andamento… não se preocupem que vou tentar trabalhar em algumas delas nos próximos dias… simplesmente tinha que colocar esta ideia no papel ou ela iria sufocar todas as outras.


End file.
